Fallen Angels and Rising Devils
by DistrictSleepsAlone
Summary: Set following the events in the Alley. New powers rise as old ones fall, and new champions aren't always the most likely of candidates. Some die, some stay, lots of action, so review away!
1. 1: Fallen Angel

Disclaimer (covering my butt): Ya, ya.. I don't own this. The character, the names, all that, not mine. If I did that'd be pretty cool, but I don't so….ya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Four was all that remained, soon however it would be only three._

------

Charles Gunn was not long for the world. He knew it, as did the others. He unlike some he didn't have lifetimes to account for his past sins. If this were to be his last stand, his last chance, he'd make it count.

For Fred.

Time was an expense he couldn't afford, he was dying, and if he was to make an impact it was now.

Gunn rushed forward as fast as his broken body would allow him, axe in hand, brushing past his friends to meet the battle head on.

"Chucky, Bloody Hell, don't be stupid" Spike called as he tried to stop his charge.

"No," Angel said to the blonde vampire, "he know what he's doing" as he fended off two of the oncoming horde.

Angel understood, Gunn knew his time was short, and he wanted to make use of it.

"Fight well, May you kill much" Illyria remarked as she engaged one of the oncoming horde.

Gunn merely smiled.

Soon Charles Gunn had vanished into the horde, out of their sight.

It wasn't the first time he was stabbed, even that night, but cut felt different from the others. There was no pain, only cold as the blade pierced his back.

"Good luck" he whispered as a prayer to those still fighting as he fell.

And every thing went black…

---------

_Then there were three._

---------

Gunn was gone.

He would've been lying if Spike had said that he hadn't been expecting Angel to have something up his sleeve after the events that had unfolded over the last few days.

He was wrong. And with two mere words, the last shreds of hope slipped away.

"We fight".

Close by he saw Illyria battling two bat-like demons, as he could hear Angel engaged in some unknown beast somewhere behind him. They were outnumbered; they had no chance.

It was the end, the others had all know it, and now William the Bloody did as well, this time there was no coming back. As the battle raged on only one thing flooded his mind, only one person.

Her…

He caught sight of Gunn lying dead nearby, face down in a puddle. He wasn't even aware that a nearby an archer readied his bow and took aim.

As the arrow pierced his chest, only one name escaped his lips.

Buffy…

And everything went black.

-------

_Then there were two._

-------

Redemption; was it something he could ever have after all he had done?

Redemption, he thought, would mean he was forgiven. If his sins were forgotten, his victims would be robbed of the justice they deserved.

He had never believed it to be obtainable; instead it was an ideal, to be strived for but never reached.

The Shanshu prophecy had offered a reward he had never asked for, and an end for something that he believed should have no end. It did little more than cheapen his actions, he realized. Signing away the prophecy brought him more peace than he believed fulfilling it ever could. It was no longer about rewards.

He fought because it was right, nothing more.

The battle raged on, what were mere minutes felt like hours as bodies began to littler the narrow alley.

Angel had set his target, and was going to see if fall.

"Now," He whispered, " how do I kill a dragon?

With that the beast lunged, Angel, sword in hand, raised his blade and braced his arm in for impact. The blade dug deep into the beast neck, killing it nearly instantly.

"Well, fairly easily apparently" he remarked enthusiastically, looking down at the creature now lying at his feet.

"You fight well, Half-breed. My eyes are pleased" remarked Illyria, as she laid waste to two more attacker. "But such beasts were no more than insects in my time".

Angel merely responded to his unlikely ally's comment with a faint smile. He knew it had been her best attempt to compliment him.

In a matter of seconds the last of the horde had fallen to Angel's hands, and Illyria had made quick pursuit after those who had decided to flee. The whole battle that had seemed like hours had in truth lasted no more than a few minutes

While waiting for Illyria's return Angel began the search for his fallen comrade, Gunn, amongst the bodies, as he knew that with the rain beating down, finding where Spike fell would be impossible.

"Gunn!" he called as he rushed to the fallen form of his friend.

Angel said a silent prayer for hope as he checked the pulse of his now still friend.

Nothing… He was gone.

Angel's heart fell. While Gunn was not the first to fall that night, he was the first Angel had found, and the first to make it real.

It was too late, however, before Angel realized he was not alone in the alley.

As the tip of the stake pierced his chest he looked into the eyes of his attacker with disbelief.

"You? But why did? But…you died" Angel pleaded to his assailant.

He was no longer able to look his attacker in the eyes. He couldn't tell what hurt worse, the pain in his chest or the pain from his friend's betrayal.

"This is new" Angel coughed as he peered down to the wooden object lodged in his chest, before falling to the earth.

He was dying, not as a vampire did, but as a human.

"My, my, looks like Pinocchio has become a real boy" the attacker smirked as he left the alley. "You'll never know how much you've helped me tonight".

"Wait" he called, but his attacker paid him no regard.

He closed his eyes and smiled faintly as the rain beat down on his face. Breathing hurt his lungs, but he treasured every last breath, as he did the weak beats of his dying heart. A bittersweet end, but sweeter than he could have ever hoped for.

He felt head lifted and rested someplace soft, and fingers running down his hair.

"Its okay now" A familiar voice said sweetly to him.

"Cordelia?" He asked opening his eyes.

His head in her lap, she smiled to him.

"I'm so proud of you" she said, tears streaming down her face mixing with the rain.

"But there's still, He…How am I?" he said faintly, his voice failing him. "I gave it up, signed it away."

"It was never yours to sign away, you were just a part of it, and that parts over. You're fights over." She smiled.

"But, We.."

"Shhh, its up to others now."

"So we can be together now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she spoke to him softly "forever."

He smiled to her as his last breath escaped his lungs.

And everything went black.

--------

_And then there was …_

--------

_One_

--------

Illyria had finished the last of the demon horde. She was filled with a sense of pride at their accomplishments, until she remembered what was lost.

"Wesley" she whimpered, as tears began to flow down her face.

Falling to her knees, Illyria, the God-King of the primordium, wept openly, not attempting to suppress her emotions. Grief filled her heart; she was sickened by such "human" emotions but could do nothing to fight it. As she fell deeper into despair, she became more and more furious at herself. She however, was not responsible for this, her emotions were warranted, something was taken from her, something that none would have dared take in the past.

"No, he was my guide, my…" she declared as she rose to her feet "He will not be gone, we do not will it"

"I am the shaper of things, this will not be"

With that she was off, with one though on her mind, restoring him at any cost.

It only took a matter of minutes to reach Vail's home, where she had left the body of Wesley less than an hour ago.

The home remained as she left it, down to the remains of the sorcerer Vail, apart from one thing. The body of Wesley Wyndham-Pryce.

"What has happened?" she cried, "Where has he gone?".

---------

_Two…_

---------

The alleyway was empty when they arrived, the bodies which had a short time ago littered the ground were all but gone. Only three bodies remained.

"Hey!" called one of the officers to another nearby "this one's alive, not by much though, call an ambulance."

"Can we get an ambulance down here" the other officer radioed from the car "we've got a man down here in need of serious medical attention, took an arrow of all things to the chest".

--------

_Three?_

--------

"They're on their way, should be here pretty soon" He called to the officer tending to the wounded man, as he approached.

"Think this is connected to any of those other incidents tonight?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out if either this one or the one they found at the bar pull through tonight"

--------

Nearby, at the offices of Wolfram and Hart, a man sits behind the desk of the firms recently departed CEO, the man he had just murdered.

"Now that that is taken care of, its time for a change in management."

A knocking is heard at the door and before the man can answer, a young blonde enters, "just forgot my favourite mug, glad to see you won best former-boss" she remarks uncomfortably.

"Angel?"

"Not Quite." He remarks.

"Oh Wes its just you, scared me there for a second"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N If ya want me to write more, review and tell me, if ya don't want me to, tell me that too, any feedback's useful.


	2. 2: Shifts in Power

_A/N-_Ok, still don't own anything.Ats & BtVS belong to Joss.

Havent updated in a long time, but I'm going to keep on it this time if you guys think I should.

****

**Chapter 2- Rising Devils**

The offices of Wolfram and Hart had seen better days, walls had collapsed, the floor tiles had split and lights hung from their fixtures. Now it looked less like an office and more like a war scene, which in all actuality it was only days before.

Workers toiled with cleanup and the more minor repairs as employees tried their best to resume their daily routines.

As Wesley stepped into the main lobby of the offices his receptionist, Harmony, greeted him. He had let her keep her job, as he deemed a vampire to be of little threat; and as far as vampires were concerned, she was a poor excuse for one in his eyes.

"Good afternoon We…Mr. Wyndham-Price" they're waiting for you in the board room" said the young blonde vampire "And thanks again for my job ba…."

"I'll have no interruptions while this meeting is in session understood?"

"Um.. Yes sir." She saluted as he continued on his way.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Good afternoon everyone, If you'll permit me to introduce myself, I am Wesley Windham Price; You'll have to forgive the… mess… renovations have just began"

"Make your point and make it quick _human, _and you _may_ leave the room with your entrails intact" an older demon snapped in response to his greeting.

"Hmph, very well then." He responded calmly

" I am sure you have all have heard rumours surrounding the events that have unfolded over the last few days?" He questioned, and without pause for answer continued, "Allow me to summarize for those of you who don't… Wolfram and Hart have lost their connection to this dimension".

A myriad of whispers amongst those sitting at the table erupted as Wesley leaned back in his chair, quietly observing the onset chaos.

"What of Angel? Where is he now, outside preparing to finish us?" a rather large horned demon shouted in a near state of panic.

"Dead" he placidly answered.

With one word the collection of whispers that had filled the room escalated to a near roar.

"Now Quiet!" Wesley shouted, rising from his seat.

The room quieted to a hush, he had the attention of even those who had minutes before regarded him as little more than a meal.

"There is a major shift in power occurring, with the fall of old powers, comes the rise of new ones" he said, as he began to circle the board room table. "What I am offering to you is a chance to align yourselves with one such new power. To those of you who find my offer appealing, follow me to my office, and we will further discuss the details. To those of you who aren't? Thank you for your time and goodbye.

After allowing his words to sink in, Wesley left the boardroom to the adjoining office, giving those inside a chance to consider his offer.

"Yes, this is Mr. Wyndham-Price, please tell security to proceed as planned, none leave the room" he spoke into the intercom as roughly half the rooms seventeen occupants made their way into the office.

"Gentlemen, come in" he smiled "You've made the right choice I assure you"

The startling sound of screams and gunfire erupted in the adjoining room, and as quickly as the battle began it ended leaving only an eerie quiet and a sense of unease.

"May I offer anyone a drink, or shall we get straight to business"

**Next chapter will focus on the heroes (or potential heros that is), and hopefully should be ready soon, Its just way too late to finish it up tonight.**

**Reviews and feedback are always appreciated, and makes me write faster.**


End file.
